<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>interference by LinhamonRoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468187">interference</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinhamonRoll/pseuds/LinhamonRoll'>LinhamonRoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Platonic Soulmates, canon character death, the major character death is wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:07:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinhamonRoll/pseuds/LinhamonRoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the story of the bonds that were made, and the ones that had to break.</p><p>or, how sbi found eachother, only to become family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>interference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello hello, this is my first fic in this fandom, and i have to admit, i speedran writing this, the brain rot was so strong. </p><p>anywyas, i hope you enjoy the sbi ::D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Techno met Phil when he was just a kid the first time. He was alone, for the first time, after the orphans made him one of them. He wasn't sure he'd even realized it yet, but his parents were gone, for good.</p><p>He'd stumbled upon Phil's doorstep as the sun finished setting, and he could already start hearing the creepers spawning. He wasn't tough and strong yet, he was barely six years old, and it had always, always been his mom who would take care of the mobs, made sure they were safe. </p><p>He’d been scared, and Phil had welcomed him with open arms and an empty couch.</p><p>He hadn't stayed. </p><p>He needed to grow, to become the strongest in this land, he needed to be stronger tan his parents ever were, and he needed to get <i>blood</i> for their deaths. He trained, with a sword he'd stolen from a village nearby, until the blade was nothing but an extension of himself. And then, when his hands were sore and calloused he'd go deep in the woods and test his skills against bigger and bigger threats. </p><p>He wished he could say he was undefeated, that he was just that good, but the truth was that every once in a while, he'd be careless. He'd be careless, or tired, or he'd try to take on something bigger than he was, and he’d get hurt.</p><p>And Phil always let him stay the night.</p><p>He wasn't exactly… a friend. Or at least Techno wouldn't call him that. They weren't close, not in the way he thought friends were supposed to be. They didn't talk, not really. Not when Techno would knock on the door with bloody knuckles, not when Phil would throw him a roll of bandages, not when he'd hand Techno a bowl of soup and would sit next to him and ask what had gotten him this time. </p><p>He grew up, and Phil was somewhat of a home, even though he knew, one day it would be taken from him, like the rest had been. It was the only place he found peace.</p><p>Still, Techno was surprised the first time he saw colors. </p><p>They hadn't been doing anything special really. Techno had come home after a spider, of all things, had gotten to him, sneaky bastard, sinking its fangs right into his arm. It wasn't a big deal, Techno had everything he needed to take care of it. </p><p>But he'd sat on the couch, holding his arm to his chest, and Phil had started rubbing an ointment into it before wrapping it up. </p><p>Techno hadn't asked. Phil hadn't said a word. He'd just done it, like that. Really it wasn't that much of a surprise, Phil always did things for him without thinking, but at that moment Techno saw green. </p><p>And when Phil looked up, he grinned and said. “Oh so this is what gold looks like,” and Techno knew he'd always have a home to get back to.</p>
<hr/><p>When Tommy met Wilbur, he was already grown. He was 16, almost an adult. He told his friend Tubbo that, and he'd just laughed. Wilbur had too. </p><p>Tommy didn't know him then, and this bitch certainly didn't have the right to laugh at him. He told him so, and Wilbur only laughed again, and called him a baby. </p><p>It was stupid really, but all in all, Tommy kept coming back to see Wilbur, whenever Tubbo couldn't hang out, or even whenever he wanted a good laugh. He didn't <i>like</i> Wilbur per se, but he did like the way he felt when he called him a bitch and insulted him after a sucky day and Wilbur would only join the banter. </p><p>Eventually, he was who Tommy went to when Dream beat him up for the first time. He'd made a mistake, it was his own fault, and he didn't want Tubbo to worry, so instead, he went to Wil. He had no reason to care, Tommy was just this annoying kid that would come to bother him all the time.</p><p>Wilbur did not react to his black eye well, to say the least. </p><p>It was the first time Tommy had seen him truly angry. Of course, he'd seen him pissed before, their entire dynamic was trying to rile each other up, but right then and there Wilbur was actually <i>angry</i>.</p><p>He asked who’d done it, and Tommy didn't answer. Dream was stronger, he would always be, and he was not going to let Wilbur do something stupid for him. </p><p>They yelled at each other about it, and for the first time, Tommy thought that Wil might actually have been mad at him, and he didn't like that. At all. </p><p>They didn't see each other for a few days, and Tommy missed him, missed the way they worked. But Wil was mad at him, and he was mad at Wil, in theory, and he wasn't sure he'd be forgiven if he just said sorry, and he wasn't ready to hear that yet. So he carefully avoided the places they'd normally meet up, and carried on.</p><p>That is, until Dream showed up with his hair just a little singed off. </p><p>Tommy ran to Wilbur’s place. When he opened, he barely stopped himself from giving him a hug, before asking “Does he know it was you ?”.</p><p>Wilbur smirked and popped the p when he said “Nope.”</p><p>Tommy grinned, and held his hand up for a high five. “Then he can <i>suck it</i>!”</p><p>Wil just ruffled his hair. </p><p>They saw colors not too long after that. </p><p>Tommy would tell Tubbo all about Wil, and how cool he was, but he could never hear about it because he was <i>such a bitch</i>, and once, he even told him how he wished Wil was his brother. </p><p>Tubbo just shrugged and told him he could be, if they both wanted that. It was that simple. </p><p>Then why did Tommy feel so nervous about the very concept of referring to Wil as his brother any place he might hear him ? </p><p>It slipped out. </p><p>Tommy and Wil had teamed up to prank the others, and they were setting up the last trap, when the first one was triggered. It was Sapnap’s, and they <i>ran</i> for their lives as soon as they saw the flames. </p><p>They might not make it, but at least it had been fun. Totally worth it. </p><p>Wilbur says “We truly are brothers,” and Tommy trips on his own feet, almost falling onto his face. </p><p>When he looked up, he saw the sky was blue.</p>
<hr/><p>Wilbur meets Techno in… less than fortunate circumstances. By that, he means they're quite literally fighting. But it is also the quickest bond to form.</p><p> It wasn't like he'd <i>meant</i> to take Techno’s stuff, he legitimately just had thought his house had been a villager’s, and so what was a little looting ? </p><p>Turned out he was dead wrong, but really, it wasn't his fault !</p><p>Techno hadn't liked finding him going through Phil and his chests. At all. He'd yanked him off, and Wilbur had wrongly assumed that Techno just wanted a share of the loot. </p><p>And so he did the second dumbest thing he'd done that day, right after opening that chest in the first place. </p><p>He drew his sword. </p><p>Techno wiped the floor with him. </p><p>Wilbur dropped everything he'd taken with him. </p><p>Techno extended a hand, and Wil laughed, as he saw the handle of Techno’s sword turn to gold.</p>
<hr/><p>Tommy and Phil took longer. </p><p>They didn't see each other much, to be fair. Wilbur might have been spending more time at Phil’s to hang out with Techno, but he did that mostly when Tommy himself was with Tubbo. Honestly, Tommy would have been fine with not seeing him at all. </p><p>Still they got to know each other, little by little. Phil just had a vibe to him that made Tommy tell him things he hadn’t even told Tubbo or Wil about yet. He told him things he was scared would make Tubbo worry about him, or would make Wil try to protect him or something. Phil did that too, but eventually, he was behind Tommy whatever he would choose to do. </p><p>Which was how Tommy and Phil found themselves at the castle's door, with only one foolish thought in mind. Or at least Phil had told him it was foolish when he'd talked to him about it. Tommy thought it was genius. </p><p>They were going to be so rich. </p><p>Phil had tried to stop him, of course, but once Tommy made it clear they were doing this, Phil had grabbed his hat and sword and they’d taken off. </p><p>They didn't make it past the guards, and Tommy thought it was bullshit. It should have worked ! thy were stronger, they were big men, and the guards should have just been so afraid they'd let them go through the doors unquestioned ! Phil was strong too, maybe as strong as Techno, it should have been enough. </p><p>He laid dramatically on the couch when they got home, only earning half a raised eyebrow from Techno, and a snort from Wil. </p><p>Tommy didn't get off of the couch that evening. He was still awake by the time Phil came downstairs for a tea in the middle of the night. </p><p>He sat down next to him. </p><p>Tommy asked him, “Why didn't it work ? Was I not strong enough ?” </p><p>And Phil had answered that of course he was strong enough. Just that maybe, a dozen guards with training were stronger, all together. </p><p>“It’s bullshit.” </p><p>Tommy was quite after that, as he'd been all evening, which was… quite weird. Phil handed him his tea. “I'm still proud of you even if you can't rob a castle yet,” he told him, simple as that.</p><p>For the first time, he saw his mug was red.</p>
<hr/><p>Techno didn't know how it was that Tommy was, supposedly, his soulmate. They had nothing in common. Techno was quite, and Tommy never seemed to shut up. Techno had skill, and Tommy couldn't use a sword if his life depended on it. </p><p>With Phil, he understood, more or less. They'd given each other what they needed, at the time, without even noticing. Phil needed something to make his life worth living, to break the monotony of farming, and Techno had needed a home more than anything. They just worked. </p><p>Wilbur was confusing, but eventually, he got it. When Techno was violence, Wilbur was peace. Whenever Techno would see a kid, someone that would remind him so much of Them, what they'd done to his parents, Wilbur would take out his guitar and sing for him, until Techno thought more about whatever story Wil was telling than his own. And when Wilbur didn't let himself get mad at the world for the way it was, Techno did it for him. They *made sense*.</p><p>Tommy was a child, and Techno didn't like him. </p><p>So he wasn't exactly sure why it was that when he heard him crying though the wall, he got up and came to him. </p><p>He'd had a nightmare, that much was obvious, but Techno wasn't sure what he'd have nightmares about. Sure, the dream had roughed him up a few times, when they'd burnt Ponk4s house, when Tommy had tried getting his discs back, but Tommy didn't seem to mind it too much. He'd never been <i>afraid</i> while this had happened. </p><p>So he was more than a little confused. </p><p>But it didn't really matter, did it ? Whatever he was having nightmares of must have been important. Techno didn't have nightmares often, anymore, but he remembered the way they'd felt, so it wasn't even that much of a decision when he put a blanket over Tommy and went to make hot chocolate.</p><p>Tommy didn't tell him about the nightmare. He didn't talk much at all in fact. He just leaned on him and stared at the wall in front of them. </p><p>But when Techno started to get up to go back to his room, and hopefully get a few hours of sleep, Tommy grabbed his arm. “Don't leave me alone. please.” </p><p>And Techno sat back down. </p><p>Phil had told him about red, but he hadn't quite been able to picture it in his head before. Now he looked at himself in the mirror, and goddamn his hair was pink.</p>
<hr/><p>It had all went to hell. Everything was burning, everything was fucking aflame, and the ashes were <i>beautiful</i>. Wilbur had done it, finally. His nation was no more, but at least it was free. </p><p>He grinned. Techno was gone, Tommy was gone, everything was gone, but it had all been worth it. The fall for L’Manberg. He didn't regret a single thing. Everything was gray and red, and he realized this was it. </p><p>This was how he died. </p><p>He died the villain of the story, he died the man who'd broken the very nation he'd created. He died the man who'd *saved* them all. He would become the hero, the chosen one, when they'd all look back and see he was right, that all he ever did was for <i>them</i>. </p><p>He just needed to die. </p><p>Phil pointed a sword at him. </p><p>Wil grinned. </p><p>“Phil. Phil you need to kill me.” He took a step closer, and Phil stumbled back, eyes wide. </p><p>“I can't, Will. You're my <i>son</i> !” Phil couldn’t- he wouldn't. He wouldn't do that, he couldn't lose someone like this. He couldn't lose Wil. </p><p>Wil gestured to the remains of L’Manberg behind him, to the nation that was never meant to be. </p><p>“I'm your son Phil.” Phil could feel heat on his cheeks, though whether it was from tears or the heat of the blaze he wasn’t sure. “So you must.”</p><p>Wilbur leaned forward, and he gasped as the sword went through him. </p><p>He didn't stop smiling. </p><p>As the heat faded, for the first time he saw that grass was green.</p>
<hr/><p>Phil never got to see the sky in blue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>